


Uncontrollably Excited

by paranoid_delusional_valkyrie



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Death, Gore, Murder, Serial Killer, Serial Killer Tom Hiddleston, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie/pseuds/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom explains how he maintains such an optimistic outlook on life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrollably Excited

Another camera flashes, practically blinding me as I'm asked to smile once again, but it doesn't matter. The noise, flashes, all of the personal questions; none of it matters, none of it bothers me.   
  
People often wonder how I can stay so cheerful all the time, how I've managed to maintain such an optimistic outlook on life; I merely smile at them and laugh. I'll never tell and they will just make up something cute and fluffy to satisfy their curiosity. If they only knew the truth, if only they knew that there was a very special someone waiting for me at home whom I couldn't wait to get my hands on. I could picture it in my head, my special someone sprawled out on the table naked just waiting for me to make an appearance. The anticipation making their heart rate increase drastically while the adrenaline pumps through their veins. Left alone, their imagination starts to take over. "What will he do to me?" I can see their hands shaking; feelings of anxiousness, uncertainty and my favorite, fear.   
  
I can see it now, the look of utter fear in his/her eyes, the gender doesn't matter to me the reactions are still a glorious sight to behold, especially as they watch me select my weapon of choice for the evening. I love watching them try to get out of the chains to put some distance between themselves and me, but there's nowhere they can go. I have them now and they will not get away.  
  
Every terrible memory that I have repressed up until this point comes bubbling to the surface. I let the emotions that the memories supply overtake me. I take the faces of my enemies and replace my victim's face with theirs'. I close my eyes to lock in the image, and then I begin.   
  
I think of the bullies who always picked on me for being "a tall, lanky freak" and I drive the screwdriver into the right calve. There is a large intake of breath like a loud gasp before an earth-shattering scream is heard. I hear a scream and soon I hear the screams of the bullies who made my time at school a living hell. I drive the tool in a second time wanting to hear the screams of my enemies again. It doesn't take long to hear them, and it is glorious.   
  
I continue in this way for the rest of the evening. Taking various objects and beating, cutting or removing something that will be sorely missed in order to hear the screams. These are not the screams of the person chained to my table, oh no. These are the screams of my enemies all throughout my life. The bullies at school, fellow classmates who back stabbed me, casting directors who rejected me solely for my looks, unfaithful girlfriends, fellow cast members who tried to steal my roles, anyone who tried to hurt, scar, and maim me physically or mentally. Those were my enemies and I wanted them to suffer and what better way to gain some form of catharsis than to be able to inflict some much deserved pain on one's foes even if they weren't really there? _Semantics._  
  
While I stand in the shower washing away the blood I think of all the screams, the screams of my enemies. I replay those glorious sounds in my head as I stand there thinking about them, picturing the looks of pain and fear they always show when they know I'm going to kill them and I smile because I know everything will be okay. I can suppress the anger and hurt for another year until it rears its ugly head once more. I can don my genuine smile and laugh again. I know I will be able to get through all of the tedium that comes with this job. Knowing that I have released all of my aggression and that I can bask in the optimism for another glorious year. It is in this moment that I truly feel uncontrollably excited.


End file.
